


No escape pt.13

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.13

Waking up slowly, your eyes blurred for a bit before they adjusted. Laying beside you Shen slept soundly. His face smooth, his brows furred slightly. Reaching out towards his face, you placed your hand gently against his face. Twitching from your touch Shen lowered his head onto your hand and buried into it. His mouth slightly open and a loud snore escapes his lips, His body jolted and his eyes opened. His eyes widen with shock before calming down and appearing lovingly once more. Moving away from him, you slide next to the end of the bed.  
"Good Morning (Y/N)" Shen mumered  
"Morning" You glanced away  
"Is there something wrong?" Shen asked alarmly  
Standing up now you walked towards the far wall, hand pressed firmly agaisnt the cool surface. Shen moved behind you, his hand resting on your shoulder.  
"(Y/N)..."  
Turing to face him, you watched as his eyes cast over your face. Just then a large scythe slipped into the room, the blade loamed over Shen's head. Looking up at the now dangling scythe, both you and Shen waited fort he blade to fall. The blade glowed and the blade swooped down and inbedded itself into Shen's flesh, The warmth of the blood splatted onto the walls and your body.  
"Ahhhh"  
A scream errupted from your mouth as the blade moved along with a now large body of demonic features. The creature leaped of the now wounded Shen and gripped the bloodied scythe. With a flick of a wrist the blade errupted from the body, spilling blood and other important organs onto the floor.  
Shacking with fear you looked away from the gruesome carnage, and starred at the only way out.  
"Don't even think about it girly. I am just warming up" The creature snickered


End file.
